lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tearjerker sadness.
thumb|right|335 px * tangled. Flyn's heroic death at the end. Good lord that is easy one of the saddest death in the dysbey animated canon. The expression of pure anguish of rapunzel's face seals this particular scene. ** the last whispered/sobbed in "what once was mine" you can feel her pain" ** the visual themselves, or rather the details put into rapunzel are heart wrenching. Just take a good look at her face and you'll see that her eyes are bloodshot. Just a small detail but... Argh! ** the wide shots too. Unlike the rest of the film (wich is bathed in bright golden colours) it's bleached out grey and dull. Rapunzel is alone with Flyn's body and a great rope of what's now her dark ordinary severed hair. All the colour has gone out of her life. *brave. Merida tearfully apologizes to her mother after she doesn't immediately turn human after the second sunrise . Becomes Heartwarming alegria when she actually does. ** what really clinches it is reprise of "noble maiden fair" being sung softly in the background ** of you look closely at the lords and their sons are also tearing up,as are their sons especially because they beem aroun solely for comic relief purposes and act like beutes. Especially when merida whisperers "I love you" to Elinor. ** There's also as shot of Fergus just looking sadly down at the triplets. Merida actions didn't just put Elinor in danger, they almost destroyed 3 smalls boy's futures, and tore apart the entire family. Just imagine how things almost turned out * frozen. The scene were Ann is turned into an annacicle. Everything is so...still. No background music all the snow has been suspended in midair...no sound but Elsa sob it's so still that her crying echoes across to the castle balcony ** then near of the end of the movie, the first time she gets to touch her beloved little sister anna is when Anna has been frozen solo after saving her, and Elsa beluved her to be dead ** Olaf been sad. Up until this scene, Olaf had always been happy and cheerful. He looks just so devasted it's a definig moment for him showing that this hilarious kiddy character has other fealings too. He truly loves anna ** Notice that on the totally frozen body of Anna there are deposits of fine ice around her eyes. It's possibly anna's been crying as she was rushing to save Elsa and her body froze from within either out of grief or blinking rapidly just trying to see as she crosses the fjord ** the look of kristoff face when he sees Anna frozen body. Once he catches up to them and takes in what just happen to anna kristoff stops short with the most confused, heartbroken expression on his face * big hero 6. Keep this in mind: Tadashi dies trying to save someone else. That's the kind of person that he was. ** it gets worse after the reveal: He died for nothing" * From the end credits of inside out "this film is dedicated to our children. Please don't grow up. Ever." Categoría:Datos utiles Categoría:Emociones